WHY?
by Nana EXOfficialCouple Fujoshi
Summary: (Nana ganti PenName :D) Suho yang mulai tertarik dengan Krystal, kini hatinya mulai bercabang menjadi dua. Lalu bagaimana dengan Lay? EXO fic. SuLay is here. Chap 2 is Update. BONUS ChanBaek funny moment.
1. Chapter 1

**WHY?**

**Genre : ** Romance & Hurt/Comform

**Pairing : **SuLay (Suho x Lay), & HoTal (Suho x Krystal)

**Warning : **YAOI, OOC, Gaje, abal, Typo(s) (kalau ada), dan keanehan lainnya.

**Desclaimer : **Nana mengaku para cast disini bukanlah milik Nana. Tapi fic ini murni milik Nana karena ide yang keluar dari otak Nana. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, maka itu tidak sengaja.

**A/N :**

Ide ff ini terlintas setelah Nana mendapat info tentang HoTal (Suho x Krystal) yang ketahuan sama sasaeng fans lagi dating. Padahal ada Lay umma yang cantik, sexy, imut, lucu, manis, pinter masak(?), dan pinter dance. Tapi kenapa Suho appa malah milih Krystal T^T

Baiklah, cukup sampai disini curhatan hati Nana T^T

**Don't Bash Don't Flame!  
Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Story is Start...**

**.**

**.**

**EXO's Dorm (Living Room)**

**21.30 KST**

"Haaaaaah..."

Lay menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" tanya _magnae_ Sehun yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Sehunnie. Ah, aku tidur duluan _ne_." Lay bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Kris tanpa menghiraukan pandangan curiga yang lainnya.

"Dia kenapa? Tidak biasanya sepeti itu?" pertanyaan Sehun hanya mendapat endikan bahu sebagai jawabannya.

Tak lama kemudian Xiumin ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi mereka tonton -Ah, mungkin hanya beberapa saja karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun asyik dengan dunia gila mereka -". "Akh! Kenapa dimatikan, _hyung_?!" protes Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kita juga tidur. Ini sudah malam." Xiumin berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah tanpa mempedulikan protesan Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

**Kris & Lay room (Lay side)**

**21.45 KST**

Lay memandang ponsel-nya yang masih menampilkan foto seseorang yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Menatapnya sendu kemudian menghela napas panjang. Entahalah, akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukan hal itu.

**Cklek**

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakan sesosok _Dduizhang_ EXO. Kris. Lay langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya tepat di sebelah bantal tidurnya.

Kris berjalan kearah ranjang tidurnya yang berada tepat disebelah ranjang tidur milik Lay. "Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kris.

"Baru ingin tidur." Lay menjawab dengan nada datar dan dalam posisi memunggungi Kris -menghadap tembok.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kris lagi.

Lay terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela napas kembali. Haah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hobi barunya. "_Aniyo_." jawab Lay singkat.

Kini giliran Kris yang meghela napas menghadapi sikap Lay yang sedikit tertutup. "Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah dan menyembunyikannya pada kami. Ceritakan saja padaku, aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan pada yang lain."

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku ini sedang tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Sudahlah. Tidurlah _ge_, ini sudah malam."

"Tidak akan sampai kau memberitahukan kepadaku apa masalahmu." Kris berujar dengan tegas. Well, mungkin ini sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai seorang _Dduizhang_. Tegas.

Lay yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung mendengus kesal. 'Dasar keras kepala!' batinnya.

Akhirnya Lay menyerah dan mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Kris yang kini masih berdiri di depan ranjangnya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada. "Baiklah, tapi kau janji merahasiakan hal ini pada yang lain."

"Hmmm, _molla_." Kris mengendikan bahunya dan itu kembali membuat Lay mendengus kesal. "Ck, yasudahlah tidak jadi!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku berjanji."

Lay menatap Kris mencoba untuk menemukan manik kepercayaan disana, dan kemudian mengambil ponsel-nya yang sebelumnya ia taruh di sebelah bantal. "Ini." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan ponsel-nya kepada Kris.

Kris memandang ponsel itu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "_Waeyo_? Ponselmu rusak?"

"_Aniyo_, buka saja dulu."

Kris memandang Lay heran. Tapi akhirnya ia tekan juga tombol 'on' pada ponsel itu. Namun Kris langsung berdecak kesal. "Bagaimana bisa aku membuka ponselmu kalau kau sendiri memberikannya password?"

"Ah iya, aku lupa." jawab Lay masih dengan nada datarnya. Ia mengabaikan Kris dan justru malah menengkurapkan badannya dan memeluk bantal tidurnya.

"Hei, apa passwordnya? Kau mau aku membuka ponselmu tidak sih?" tanya Kris kesal.

"Sebagian 'yes' sebagian 'no'."

"Ish, yasudahlah-"

"Tanggal lahirku."

"Huh?" Kris mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Passwordnya, _pabo_."

"Oh, tanggal lahir _ne_? Berarti... 071091." Kris mengetik sederet angka yang ia sebutkan tadi, kemudian menekan tombol 'OK'. Ponsel Lay langsung menampilkan menu utama begitu password yang diketik pas.

"Buka galeri fotonya." perintah Lay masih dengan posisi tengkurapnya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kris langsung membuka galeri foto milik ponsel Lay.

"Lihat folder 'File Tersimpan'." Lay kembali memerintah yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kris. "Buka fotonya." lanjutnya.

Alis Kris langsung mengkerut begitu membuka file foto itu. "Lho, ini kan..."

"_Ne_. Seperti yang kau lihat, _ge_. Itu adalah... Suho _hyung_."

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue...

* * *

**A/N :**

Huwaaaa, Nana tahu ini gaje banget. Jadi jangan buang Nana ke kandang naga DX  
Tapi kalo ke kandang panda, Nana mau XD *dikubur hidup-hidup DX*

**RIVIEW **_**JUSEYO~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WHY?**

**Genre : ** Romance & Hurt/Comform

**Pairing : **SuLay (Suho x Lay), HoTal (Suho x Krystal), KrAy (Kris x Lay) moment, BONUS ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun) moment

**Warning : **YAOI, OOC, Gaje, abal, Typo(s) (kalau ada), dan keanehan lainnya.

**Desclaimer : **Nana mengaku para cast disini bukanlah milik Nana. Tapi fic ini murni milik Nana karena ide yang keluar dari otak Nana. Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, maka itu tidak disengaja.

.

Balasan Riview 'WHY?' Chap 1 :

_**LeeVara :**_

Ne, ini udah lanjut _eonni_ :D  
_Gomawo_ atas info-nya _eonni_ ^^  
_Ne,_ aku setuju banget sama _eonni_. Abis itu kita lempar ke kandang naga, terus minta dijadiin sup sama Kyungsoo _ahjumma_(?)

_**AlpaceAce :**_

Nana juga sedih melihat nasib Lay _umma_ T^T  
Untung aja Lay umma sabar dan tabah. Nana salut sama _umma_ *peluk Lay _umma_*  
_Gomawo_ atas peringatannya, _chingu_. Typo udah Nana perbaiki kok ^^  
Oke, ini dia Chap 2-nya~

_**XiuBy PandaTao :**_

Hahahahaha, nanti ketemu sama kerabatnya Lay _umma_ dong :D  
Iya kan? _Appa_ jahat kan? Uuuuh, padahal _umma_ lagi hamil(?) T,T

_**Madelene Lexie :**_

_Gomawo, chingu_ ^^  
Oke, ini Chap 2-nya ^^

_**berlindia :**_

Oke, ini Chap 2-nya _chingu_ ^^

_**specialonyou :**_

Hehehe, _mianhaeyo_.  
Jangan garuk dada-nya Kris _ge_ dong. Nanti ada yang cemburu lho~ *lirik Tao _ge_* XD  
Sip, ini dia Chap 2-nya.

_**ViAnni07 :**_

_Gomawo. Ne,_ ini udah Update Chap 2-nya ^^

_**KimKim Yeonshi :**_

Kalo dibuat _oneshoot_ nanti malah kepanjangan _chingu_. Nana takutnya malah jadi pada bosen deh.  
Ini Chap 2-nya ^^

_**heeriztator :**_

Iya nih. Nana juga bingung. Padahal Lay _umma_ kan baik hati T^T  
Sip, ini Chap 2-nya ;D

_** :**_

Oke, ini dia Chap 2-nya :D

_**ajib4ff :**_

Iya nih. _Appa_ jata banget udah berani-beraninya selingkuh dari Lay _umma_ T,T

_**ByunnaPark :**_

Penasaran sama fotonya? Cari tahulah di Chap 2 ini :D

_**wulandarydesi :**_

Oke, ini Chap 2-nya, _chingu_ ^^

Sip, balasan Riview-nya udah selesai. Nana mengucapkan, "_Jeongmal gomawoyo_ untuk yang sudah _Riview, Favorite, & Follow_ ff ini ^^  
Juga untuk semua yang sudah memberi semangat untuk Nana ^^  
Tidak Nana sangka respon-nya cukup bagus ^^

Nana juga berterimakasih untuk _silent Readers_** -**yang mungkin ada.  
Nana tahu mungkin kalian belum punya waktu atau bingung mau _Riview_ apa ^^  
Tapi, sebisa mungkin _Riview_ _ne_ ^^

Biklah untuk semuanya, Nana persambahkan Chap 2-nya. Semoga kalian senang dan menyukainya. _Mianhae_ kalau gaeje dan masih ada typo yang bersebaran *bow*

.

**Don't Bash Don't Flame!  
Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Story is Start...**

**.**

**.**

Alis Kris langsung mengkerut begitu membuka file foto itu. "Lho, ini kan..."

"_Ne_. Seperti yang kau lihat, _ge_. Itu adalah... Suho _hyung_." Lay berucap dengan nada pelan terutama pada akhir kalimat.

"_Yeoja_ disebelah-nya ini bukannya Krsytal f(x)?" Kris meng-zoom foto yang terpampang di ponsel milik Lay. Saat ini ponsel Lay tengah memperlihatkan sebuah foto sepasang _yeoja-namja_ yang memakai kacamata hitam yang sama persis, tengah berjalan di tengah keramaian Kota Seoul. Sepertinya saat itu mereka sangat senang dan menghayati acara kencan mereka berdua. Terlihat dari tangan sang _namja_ yang bertautan erat dengan tangan sang _yeoja_.

"_Ne_, ada _sasaeng fans_ yang menemukan mereka berdua tengah berjalan beriringan di pusat perbelanjaan _Myeondong_ dan kemudian mengabadikan moment mereka." Lay terdiam sejenak. Menetralisirkan rasa sakit didadanya. "Dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya." Lanjutnya kemudian dengan suara yang sedikit serak namun tidak diketahui oleh Kris.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dia sering izin untuk keluar dengan alasan mau mencari udara segar dan setiap member yang ingin ikut dengan-nya selalu ditolak. Ternyata dia ingin kencan. Dasar." Kris berujar panjang.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku mengantuk. Ingin tidur." Lay langsung membalikan tubuhnya kembali ke posisi awal. Memunggungi Kris.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Lay."

"Malam, _ge_."

Kris mengunci layar ponsel Lay kemudian menaruhnya diatas meja nakas. Setelah itu Kris mematikan lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu dan diganti dengan lampu tidur. Tanpa Kris sadari, setetes cairan bening nan asin melesat keluar dari pelupuk Lay beberapa detik kemudian.

.

.

.

**Next Day  
09.00 KST**

**_Lay POV_**

Pagi yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Awan terlihat mendung dan sepetinya mereka akan siap manjatuhkan bulir-bulir air kapan saja sesuai dengan kehendak Tuhan. Haaaaah, padahal hari ini aku ingin membeli sepatu dance baru. Terpaksa deh harus diundur lain waktu. Padahal masih pagi, tapi entah kenapa _mood_-ku turun drastis. Menyebalkan.

"Lay _hyung_, waktunya sarapan." suara Kyungsoo menyadarkan-ku dari lamunan sesaat.

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari jendela kamar. "_Ne_, segera Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Aku bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Langkah-ku terhenti sejenak saat tak sengaja melihat pantulan diriku di cermin kamar. Kuperhatikan wajahku yang −menurutku− sedikit aneh. Mataku... sembab. Apa semalam aku menangis?

Selama beberapa menit aku masih menatap pantulan diriku sambil sesekali bertanya, 'Apa mungkin aku menangis semalaman?'

Ah, entahlah.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk membasuh wajahku di kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar sebelum meneruskan perjalanan-ku menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Hanya ada 2 kursi yang masih kosong di sebelah kanan Luhan _ge_. Salah satu dari dua kursi itu pasti milikku. Tapi... yang satu lagi milik siapa?

"Suho _hyung_ kemana?" tanyaku bingung setelah sebelumnya melihat-lihat siapa saja yang sudah hadir di meja makan.

"_Molla_. Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi. Mungkin sedang di kamar mandi?"

"Begitu ya?" aku menatap lesu kemudian duduk dikursi makan milikku.

Di kamar mandi? Mandi kah? Dia... apa dia ingin kencan lagi dengan _yeoja_ itu?

Kalian heran kenapa aku tidak menyebutkan nama _yeoja_ itu padahal sebenarnya aku mengetahui nama _yeoja_ itu? Sebenarnya sih tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya saja... aku terlalu malas untuk menyebutkannya yang akan berakhir dengan denyutan sakit disekitar dadaku.

"Kau ingin kencan lagi Suho?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kris _ge_ mampu membuatku kembali kealam kesadaranku dan aku langsung menoleh ke arah pintu ruang makan. Tepat seperti yang kuduga. Dia ingin kencan.

Tahu dari mana aku? Tentu saja aku tahu. Apa kalian tidak lihat cara berpakaian-nya yang sangat rapih itu? Apa itu tidak membuktikan kalau dia tidak sedang ingin kencan, huh?

"_Yeah_, seperti yang kau lihat _hyung_."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Suho _hyung_ berjalan mendekat kearah-ku. Ya Tuhan, jangan katakan kalau aku salah menduga dan orang yang sebenarnya ingin dia ajak kencan itu adalah AKU!?  
Tidak, tidak mungkin dan jangan sampai. Mataku sedang sembab Tuhan. Bagaimana kalau dia jadi malas menatap-ku hanya karena wajahku yang aneh ini?! Oh tidak! Dia semakin mendekat! Tuhan kumohooooon!

Semakin dekat dan hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi kemudian Suho _hyung_...

Duduk disebelah-ku.

Duduk?

Duduk?!

DUDUK?!

Aku cengo menatapnya.

Astaga, kenapa ingatanku semakin buruk? Sisa kursi yang kosong kan memang hanya ada disebelah-ku. Kenapa aku harus berdebar dan berprasangka yang tidak-tidak? Sudahlah Lay, impianmu untuk berkencan dengan Suho _hyung_ tidak akan terwujud.

Sampai kapan pun itu.

_Lay POV End_

.

.

.

**In From Of Krystal Home (Suho Side)  
10.15 KST**

Kini Suho sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Krystal. Tampak sekali kalau ia sangat gugup barang untuk menekan bel Dorm itu. Sudah 10 menit Suho terus berdiri disana tanpa melakukan apapun selain mencoba untuk menekan bel itu namun berakhir dengan tangannya yang ia tarik kembali.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kencan mendadak pertama-nya. Kalau biasanya dia selalu memberitahu Krystal jika ia ingin pergi jalan-jalan −yang dia sebut sebagai kencan− dengan menelpon-nya ataupun mengirimkan e-mail. Kini Suho tidak menelpon bahkan tidak mengirimkan e-mail satupun untuk acara kencan hari ini.

"Baiklah Kim Joon Myun. Sudah terlalu lama kau terus berdiri didepan pintu ini seperti orang bodoh." rutuk Suho pelan. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menekan bel itu.

"Oke, tarik napas dalam-dalam..." Suho menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sesuai dengan ucapannya. "Hembuskan perlahan..." lanjutnya kemudian menghembuskan napasny dengan −sangat− perlahan.

"Yosh! Hitungan ketiga kau sudah harus menekan bel rumah ini. _One_... _Two_... _Thr_-"

**Cklek**

Ucapan Suho terputus begitu ia melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah terang tengah berdiri sambil memegang gagang pintu. Sebelah tangannya lagi terlihat tengah mengangkat kantong plastik hitam kecil −yang kemungkinan isinya adalah sampah. _Yeoja_ itu −Krystal− memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika mendapati Suho tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"_Oppa_? Apa yang sedang _oppa_ lakukan disini?" tanya Krystal bingung namun tidak dihiraukan sedikitpun oleh Suho.

Pasalnya kini Suho telah melupakan caranya menelan saliva dengan benar. Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah pakaian yang dikenakan oleh _yeoja_ itu. Piyama berwarna merah menggairahkan dengan motif Kristal dan dua buah kancing teratasnya yang terbuka. Membuatnya memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya. Oh ya! Jangan lupakan juga rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan akibat aktivitas bangun tidurnya.

"_Oppa_? _Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Krystal sambil mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Suho. Dan seketika itu juga Suho langsung tersadar dari alam _fantasy_-nya. "_N-ne. Nan gwaenchana_." jawabnya sedikit terbata.

Krystal semakin bingung begitu melihat wajah Suho yang mulai dihiasi dengan semburat merah tipis.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang _oppa_ lakuakan didepan rumahku?" tanya Krystal lagi.

Suho tampak kembali gugup. "Emmm... Begini Krystal-_ah _, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Ah, apa ada barang yang ingin kau beli? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu nanti."

Krystal sedikit berpikir sambil melihat kearah langit yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh buntalan kapas hitam. "_Oppa, mianhae._ Bukannya aku tidak mau. Tapi kalau melihat cuacanya yang seperti ini-"

"Tenang saja, aku membawa mobil kok. Selain itu aku juga sudah menyediakan payung untukmu. _Eotte_?" ucap Suho memotong sebelum Krystal menyelesaiakan kalimatnya.

"Bukan masalah pakai mobil atau tidaknya, _oppa_. Tapi _appa_ dan _eomma_-ku pasti akan khawatir jika aku keluar rumah disaat cuaca sedang buruk seperti ini, dan mereka pasti tidak akan mengizinkan-ku untuk keluar."

Suho terdiam sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan oleh Krystal itu memang benar. Walaupun Krystal suka berolahraga, tapi dia memiliki fisik tubuh yang mudah kelelahan. Dan mungkin saja akan berujung ke Rumah Sakit jika sakitnya parah?  
Kalau dia tetap memaksa Krystal untuk kencan disaat cuaca seperti ini, sama saja dia menginginkan Krystal untuk jatuh sakit. Dan dia sangat tidak mau jika hal itu terjadi.

Suho akhirnya menghela napas pasrah. "_Geunde, gwaenchanayo._" ucap Suho kemudian.

"_Mianhae, oppa._"

"_Gwaenchanayo, _Krystal-_ya . _Aku mengerti perasaan _appa_ dan _eomma_-mu kok."

"_Ne. Gomawo oppa._"

"_Cheonma_. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu _ne_."

"_Ne, _hati-hati _oppa_." Krystal menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Suho membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang tak kalah manis dan menawan. Kemudian Suho masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin mobil itu, kemudian melaju meninggalkan Krystal yang masih menyunggungkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

**Dorm EXO  
11.20 KST**

Keadaan didalam Dorm tidak bisa dibilang bersih, melainkan sangat kacau balau layaknya kapal persiar yang baru saja pecah akibat terbentur batu karang besar.

Beberapa peralatan tidur seperti bantal, guling, dan selimut −yang entah milik siapa− berserakan disana sini. Jika kita menggeserkan pandangan kita sedikit kearah ruang tengah, dapat kita lihat 2 sejoli yang sedang asik melakukan perang bantal. Mungkin merekalah pelaku dari kehancuran Dorm ini.

"_Come on_, Park Chanyeol. Jika kau berani, hadapi aku!" teriak seorang _namja_ yang memilik tubuh mungil.

"_Okay_. Aku tidak akan segan-segan Byun Baekhyun! Hyaaaaaaaah!" _namja_ yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu langsung menghempaskan bantalnya sekencang mungkin kearah _namja_ didepannya -Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Baekhyun langsung menghindar dari serangan bantal Chanyeol dan berakhir dengan bantal itu yang mengenai sebuah bingkai dan membuat bingkai itu oleng kemudian jatuh kelantai yang semulanya bersih itu.

**PRAAANG!**

"O ou..." Baekhyun menatap naas kaca bingkai itu yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun takut. "Baekkie, bagaimana ini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Pasti Kris _hyung_ atau Xiumin _hyung_ akan-"

"PARK CHANYEOL! BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Sosok Xiumin yang sudah terbakar oleh api kemarahan datang menghampiri 2 _namja_ pembuat onar tadi.

"Xiu- Xiumin _hyung_..." ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol gelagapan.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU KATAKAN JANGAN MEMBUAT ONAR DIDALAM DORM?!" teriak Xiumin lagi mulai naik darah karena akibat perlakuan dari 2 _dongsaeng_-nya.

"_Mi-mianhae, hyung_" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan sambil menundukan kepala mereka dalam-dalam.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang memecahkan bingkai itu!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam.

"_YA!_ Apa kalian tidak punya mulut untuk menjawab, _eoh_?!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Siapa yang memecahkan bingkai itu?!"

"A- aku, _hyung_" ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau lagi? Baiklah, kau yang bertugas membersihkan dorm ini selama 1 minggu."

"_MWO_?!" Chenyeol membulatkan matanya sempurna. Bersih-bersih? Hei, ayolah... Itu sangat menyebalkan untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. "Ta-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

""Tapi Baekhyun yang menyuruhku!" elak Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengacung kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar pengakuan dari Chanyeol langsung menautkan alisnya. "_Mwo gurae?!_ Aku kan hanya mengatakan 'Jika kau berani, hadapi aku!' Dan itu bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu untuk benar-benar melemparkan bantal-mu itu!"

"Tapi secara tak langsung kau sudah menyuruhku, Baekhyun!"

"_Aniyo!_ Tidak sama sekali Park Chanyeol! Kau-nya saja yang terlalu serius. Lagipula kalau kau tidak melemparkan bantal itu sekencang tadi, bingkai foto itu juga tidak akan jatuh kan?"

"Tapi kesalahan tetap padamu, Byun Baekhyun. Siapa suruh kau memancingku,_ eoh_?"

"Memancing? Kau yang memancingku duluan untuk melakukan perang bantal!"

.

**Flashback**

Saat ini Chanyeol terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat. Cuaca diluar yang mendung membuatnya tidak bisa keluar dari dorm karena takut kehujanan. Selain itu, kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun terus berada didalam kamar dan bermain bersama selinhkuhannya -I Pad. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Park Chanyeol _Bad Mood_.

**Tring!**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lamput neon sebesar 50 watt bersinar terang tepat diatas kepala Chanyeol. Ini menandakan kalau seorang Park Chanyeol menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang, yaitu 'Mengganggu acara kencan seorang Byun Baekhyun dengan I Pad tersayangnya.'

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian berjalan memasuki kamarnya bersama Baekhyun juga Xiumin dan Tao. Dibukanya pintu kayu itu perlahan dan tampaklah sesosok _namja_ mungil yang sedang asik dengan dunia maya-nya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar saat tangannya mulai meraih sebuah bantal dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian...

**BUUUK!**

"Aaakh! Siapa yang- Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ayo kita perang bantal~"

**Flashback End**

.

"Kau mengerti?! Kau yang mengajak-ku duluan!"

"Tapi bisa saja kau menolaknya jika tidak mau kan? Siapa suruh termakan ajakanku?" ucap Chanyeol bersikeras tidak mau jika hanya dirinya saja yang disalahkan.

"Kalau aku menolak, kau pasti akan ngambek berhari-hari! Dasar anak bocah!" maki Baekhyun yang sudah emosi.

"_Mwo?!_ Kau yang anak bocah! Setiap hari memnbuat keributan disana-sini!"

"Enak saja! Kau sendiri juga suka membuat keributan kan? Kalau begitu kau juga anak bocah!"

"Tapi tidak sesering kau anak bocah!"

"Kau yang bocah!"

"Enak saja! Kau yang bocah!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka-"

"BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!"

Teriakan Xiumin kembali membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengatupkan mulut mereka rapar-rapat.

"Kalian! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kalian yang bertugas membersihkan Dorm ini selama 1 bulan!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung membulatkan mata mereka. "Sa- satu bulan, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"_Waeyo?_ Mau protes?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada yang −sangat− tidak bersahabat. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng ketakutan. "_A- aniyo, hyung._"

"_Good Boy._" sebelah sudut bibir Xiumin terangkat sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan 2 _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"Kau sih!" tuduh Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol sambil memberikan _deathglare_-nya.

"_Waeyo?_" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mau ikut campur. Kau saja sana yang membersihkan Dorm ini selama 1 bulan."

"Heh? Jangan begitu dong Baekkie. Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku?" ucap Chanyeol memelas.

"Untuk apa? Yang membuat onar pertama kali kan kau."

"Baekkie~"

**Ting Tong~**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap begitu mendengar bunyi bel Dorm mereka. "Siapa itu?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku akan membukakannya." Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu utama dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang itu.

**Krieeeeet~**

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan takut-takut yang datang adalah orang asing ataupun _sasaeng fans_ yang m,au berniat jahat padanya.

Namun sepertinya Baekhyun harus menepis pikiran _negative_ itu dari dalam otaknya karena ternyata yang ada datang adalah Kim Joon Myun akan Suho.

"Lho? Suho _hyung_? Bukannya kau tadi pergi untuk berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Yaaaah, niat awalnya sih begitu." jawab Suho lesu.

"Niat awal? Jangan-jangan kau..."

"_Ne,_ ajakan kencan-ku ditolak oleh-nya."

"Pppfft! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kasihan sekali kau _hyung_! AHAHAHAHAHA..."Baekhyun tertawa sekencang-kencangnya begitu mengetahui hal itu. Chanyeol yang mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun yang menggelegar langsung berlari menyusul Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Be-begini... Aduuuh... tunggu sebentar..." ucap Baekhyun kemudian dia mulai mengatur tawa-nya. "Begini... Jadi, tadikan Suho _hyung_ mengajak seseorang kencan dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"Suho _hyung_ ditolak?" tebak Chanyeol asal.

"TEPAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Baekhyun kembali tertawa dan disusul oleh Chanyeol yang juga mulai tertawa kencang.

Suho yang meilihat pemandangan didepannya hanya bisa memutarkan kedua bolah matanya malas. "Baiklah baiklah, tertawalah sepuas kalian sampai mulut kalian berbusa." kata Suho kesal dan mulai meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mulai memegangi perut mereka yang mulai kram.

"Lagipula alasannya menolak ajakanku tidak naas kok. Dia mempunyai fisik tubuh yang mudah lelah dan dia takut mengkhawatirkan _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya. Aku juga tidak mau dia sampai jatuh sakit cuma hanya karena _ego_-ku saja." jelas Suho panjang lebar.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah menguping dari balik kamarnya sendiri semenjak mengetahui kepulangan Suho.

"Dia... perhatian sekali. Jadi, dia benar-benar serius menjalin hubungan dengan Krystal?"

"Sudahlah Lay, kau jangan bersedih terus. Suho pasti tidak akan menjalin hubungan yang benar-benar serius sampai menikah kok."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka bertahan sampai saat itu tiba?"

"Itu..."

"Haaaah, sudahlah. Aku pasrahkan saja kepada Tuhan. Kalau memang akulah yang lebih berharga daroi siapapun dan apapun bagi Suho _hyung_, dia pasti akan menyadarinya nanti."

"_Ne._ Aku akan mendo'akan-mu Lay."

Lay tersenyum dan tanpa banyak pikir dia langsung memeluk sosok didepannya yang lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. "_Xiexie, _Kris _gege._"

Kris tersenyum balik dan mengelus surai halus milik Lay. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai _Dduizhang_ kalian."

"_Meiyou, ge._ Kau lebih dari seorang _Dduizhang_ bagiku."

Mendengar pengakuan itu dari Lay membuat Kris kembali tersenyum. "Xiexie."

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue...

* * *

**A/N :**

_Annyeong_~ *tebar bambu(?)*

_Mianhae_ kalo Nana lama Update *bow*  
Habisnya Nana udah kelas 3 sih. Jadi tambah berkurang saja waktu Nana untuk mengetik.

_Mianhae_ juga kalo ternyata Chap 2 ini gaje *bow*

Oh iya, sebenarnya disini gak mau Nana banyak-banyakin couple karena takutnya bingung. Eh, gak taunya ide mengeluarkan KrAy moment muncul dengan sendirinya. Tapi tenang aja, bakal ada waktu khusus untuk KrisTao moment kok :3

Kalau ada typo tolong diberitahu _ne_. Jadi Nana akan sesegera mungkin memperbaikinya ^^

Kritik dan Saran insyaallah akan Nana terima dengan senang hati ^^

_**RIVIEW JUSEYO~**_


End file.
